User talk:Corey Michael Lawrence Butts
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Corey Michael Lawrence Butts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 08:43, January 7, 2011 ??? Hi, I saw on Lilah's page your phonenumber....And the Area code is "760",Thats Oceanside,Do you live there?Cause its where I live...O.o Anyways,Hi,Im Danielle,Daughter of Rhea,Nice to meet ya'll :D ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ OHHHHHH! That makes sense,XD. Well,good luck out there,XD. ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ Sure,Well,I wasnt exactly claimed proporly,But some things are making me doubt im Rheas kid.... It was my birthday,And I got a phone,And i remembered seeing camps number on this wiki(It was on here at atime...)So I told my friend Cassidy we should text it,So we did,We talked alittle that night,But we had to go to bed cause we had this school thing the next day,-.-.So,The next day,Me and Cassidy went to the school thiung blahblahblah got home blhblabnlahblah,Then i decided to text camp again,The person who owns the phone (Jenny,Goddess of dragons) Said she'd help me get claimed,So i told her about me,And she said I was a Daughter of Rhea,XD. So i got to talk to Rhea and asked about some stuff blahblahblah,XD.But yeah,I thought i was a daughter of apollo at first....Now im having my doubts im rheas kid,Me and my friend Cleo think we're daughters of Zeus and Aphodite....XD And i can ttext you,Yet,Because my phone got shut down....XD. bur When i do get a phone,Ill be sure to text ya'll And tell me about yourself so i can see if i can get ya'll calimed :D ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ Hm....You sound like an Athena and Hephaestus child,But no one knows,Haha. I was once attacked by a hell hound....A loooong time ago,When i was like,6.Ever sense,Ive had ahuge fear of coyotes and wolves. My mortal mother and i were in the car,We were in the driveway,And i got out because my mom was making a phone call,So,I get out of the car and look up to see this ruge black dog,5 inches away from ym face,with red eyes,I swear im not lying. So i screamed at the top my lungs and the hellhound was about to bite my face but my mortal mom jumped out of the car,grabbed the hose,And whacked the hell hound extremley hard,And it growled and ran away. The "mist" is sorta trying to take over,To mortals it was my neighbors german shepard,But i know it wasnt,XD. Its a true story.....But mweh,DOnt live in the past....? XD And ill etxt once i get a phone again :P ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ I dont know about the dreams.....I remember,One dream i had where it was a HUUUUUUUGE lightning storm,And i could hear someone talking to me,But i couldnt make it out.I woke up because i thought i heard thunder,So i jolt out of my sleep,And run to the window-It was storming.So i ran downstairs and looked through the doors,It was beautiful blue skys,XD.I always have dreams on lightning storms... http://demigodshaven.chatango.com/ Go here,Its a chat,Ill be on. ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ Im becaueipwn Cleos deathlynight and andrews Kai2max XD ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~